


Lotion

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower, a bottle of lotion, and smut with Viggo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotion

Title: Lotion  
Author: Carol  
Characters: Viggo/OFC  
Rating: NC17  
Beta: ~N  
Words: 748  
Disclaimer: Don’t know anyone, no harm meant. Just my little curved mind playing.  
Warnings: Sex, Het sex at that

 

He stands in the doorway watching her as she finishes drying off from her shower. 

Setting aside the towel, she reaches for her lotion, pooling a small amount in the palm of her hand, then spreading it up her arms, rubbing slowly as the soothing fluid is absorbed. Pouring more into her palm, she spreads it over her chest, circling her breasts, listening to his breathing as it becomes just a bit harsher. 

She doesn't need to turn and look, she knows he's standing there, watching, wanting her. Smoothing the last on her hand across her stomach, she again reaches for the bottle, another pool in her palm, warming, before she raises a foot to the edge of the bed, slicking the fluid down her legs, bending as she gets lower, listening to the hitch in his voice, picturing him adjusting himself as he watches, wondering how long it will take before he comes closer. 

As she lowers her foot, pouring more lotion in her hand and lifting the other foot to bend and slide her palms down the other leg, he steps behind her, his heat warming her bare skin. 

"If you lay on the bed, I'll rub that into your back," his voice rasps against her ear, sending small tremors of desire through her. 

Crawling onto the bed, making sure he has a clear view of her 'charms', she spreads herself out across the soft spread. 

"You should take your shirt and slacks off," she tells him, looking over her shoulder. "You don't want to get lotion on them."

Grinning, he strips, opting to shed his boxers also, just in case.

Crawling up the bed, he settles between her spread thighs, taking the offered bottle of lotion and pouring a generous amount into his palm to warm.

Bending forward, his shaft brushing against her buttocks, he carefully spreads the warmed lotion across her back, gently rubbing and kneading the soft skin.

Moaning, she wiggles a bit to get more comfortable under him, spreading her legs a bit to make more room.

Slowly working his way down her back, he caresses every inch of bare flesh as he goes, until he comes to the swell of her ass. Running his hands over the smooth mounds, he drifts lower to her thighs, adding more lotion along the way.

Moaning at the feel of his rough hands sliding against her, she arches up slightly, encouraging him to explore other areas that now ache.

Slowly, too slowly for her liking, his hands move to inside her thighs, massaging gently as he goes until his fingers touch the soft curls surrounding her sex.

One hand sliding up to her bottom, the other works slowly between her legs, parting the moist folds, teasing her with gentle touches. Reaching her swollen nub, he runs a calloused finger across it, making her whine with need. Flicking carefully back and forth, then rolling the small bump between lotion slick fingers, he brings her higher and higher, his own need as desperate now as hers.

Cupping his hand to make a channel, never leaving the attentions he is lavishing her with, he slides his hard shaft between her legs, the head grazing slowly back and forth against her opening. One well-placed thrust forward with a shift back of her hips lets him enter her in a long slow glide, his fingers still worrying her clit.

Grinding into her, rocking back and forth, his cock shifting inside her, they both race to the pinnacle of pleasure and fall over the edge into bliss seconds apart.

Collapsing onto her back, he carefully pulls his hand from under her. They lay for a few moments catching their breath before he rolls to the side, pulling from her body. She rolls to curl against his side, his arms circling and pulling her close.

“I think you’re going to need another shower,” he chuckles.

‘Mmmmmm, maybe this time you can come help wash my back. Then we won’t have to worry about getting dirty again.”

“I like how you think. But maybe that can all wait a little bit. I’d like to just lay here with you in my arms for now.”

And as the sun finishes sinking behind the lacy curtains, they drifted off to sleep, showers forgotten.

 

~end~


End file.
